Amortentia
by Junior-Einstein
Summary: The most powerful Love Potion that exists. Join Sakura while she catches whiffs of the different smells the wizards in Britain have.


Well, a little project of mine. I read some Harry Potter-stories and the possible crossovers just flooded my brain and I had no strength to resist. So here we are... I want to thank my beta-reader _Sasu-Cakes137_ for her help and if you see mistakes write a comment or something. We are all not perfect.

If you have a suggestion for a pairing write me and I see what I can do. Well, I will write _almost_ every Sakura-pairing. I can't write about Snape and I don't want to write about him. I'm not the biggest fan of this character.  
Now, if someone has questions, I'm a nice girl. Write me and I try to answer you. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto, I just use the characters for my own enjoyment.

* * *

**-Wet dog-**

"Now, now! No need to be so aggressive! It was just an accident, I thought you were someone else."

Sakura Haruno let an impressive growl escape her throat and continued to mentally stab the figure before her with fiercely glowing green eyes. She clutched her wand – carved from the wood of a sacred cherry blossom tree, with a single wood nymph hair as its core- in a painful grip. Its tip shone brightly with an intimidating red light. However, if one looked at her form as a whole, it was perfectly clear that her wand was not the only thing to be mindful of. The balled fist and defensive stance was indication enough that she would be more than happy to use her body instead of magic.

"An accident? I'm pretty sure that _I'm_ the only person around here with pink hair; so your pathetic excuse isn't going to work on me. Who the hell grabs the arse of a complete stranger, you bloody idiot!" Sakura fumed and poked his chest with her still glowing wand, mutilating him 100 different ways with her eyes.

The elegant young man held his hands in front of him, letting his most charismatic smile fall into place as he tried to calm the furious witch; but all he got for his efforts were an especially hard (and somewhat painful) poke to the chest and a vicious growl that caused him to shudder lightly.

He let an easy grin slide onto his face. That was probably one of the most arousing sounds he had heard in his life so far. And given the fact that he was one of the most sought-after bachelors at Hogwarts, he had heard his fair share of…pleasing sounds.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for my inappropriate actions towards you. Now why don't you lower your wand and the two of us head to _The Three Broomsticks_, and get a couple of butterbeers? How does that sound to you, beautiful?"

He wiggled his black eyebrows suggestively and grinned charmingly, but instead of seeing the blushing and flustered maiden he expected, he got a fist to the face.

"Don't you dare to talk to me again you git, I won't be as soft next time! Baka!" With a final glare she turned her nose up at him and whirled around on her heel, making her exotic pink hair flutter with the motion.

Roaring laughter pulled the stunned male out of his stupor. Turning around, he found his three best friends in varying degrees of amusement. While Remus was biting his lip and trying to hide his laughter- he was completely unsuccessful though, with his face glowing red and tears swimming in his eyes-, Peter and James didn't even try to conceal their glee. Wormtail was doubled over as he clutched his stomach. His whole frame shook from the delight he expressed, but Prongs' reaction topped the previous two's. His finger was pointed at the unfortunate boy, and had to lean on Moony for support or else he would topple over. Tears streamed freely down his face whilst his loud chortles echoed from the walls of _Hogsmeade Village_.

Sirius Black -nicknamed Padfoot- pulled the hand that was gently examining his broken nose to his side. He shot the trio a bright smile, ignoring the warm fluid that flowed from his nose and gave them a thumb's up.

"That, my marauding friends, was the future Mrs. Sirius Orion Black. Our children will be the most beautiful things on Earth and every couple in the world will be jealous of us! Now excuse me happy fellows, but I have to go and propose to her!"

The three boys continued to laugh until James stopped abruptly and glared at the retreating back of his friend.

"Hey, wait! Lily-flower and I will have the most beautiful kids ever seen!" He shouted after Sirius, shaking his fist.

"Keep dreaming, Potter!" Hissed the aforementioned '_Lily-flower_' as she moved from the position she held when the commotion first started. She shot him a pointed made her way to Tomes and Scrolls, a group of giggling girls following closely after.

"You will marry me, Lily-flower, just you wait!"


End file.
